WCW Sin
Sin was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Championship Wrestling (WCW) that replaced WCW's January PPV event, Souled Out. Sin was the third to last WCW PPV before the company was bought by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on January 14, 2001 from the Conseco Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana. The main event was for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship between Scott Steiner, Sid Vicious, Jeff Jarrett, and Animal in a Four Corners match. The WCW champion heading into Sin was Scott Steiner, who retained the title after pinning Sid Vicious who had legitimately suffered a compound leg fracture after attempting an aerial attack. The main match in the under card was between Totally Buffed (Lex Luger and Buff Bagwell) and Goldberg and DeWayne Bruce, in a match where Goldberg's WCW career was on the line. Totally Buffed won the match and as a result, Goldberg was forced to (kayfabe) leave WCW. Background The main feud heading into Sin, was between Scott Steiner, Jeff Jarrett, Sid Vicious, and Animal. This feud began in November, when Vicious made his return to WCW after a 5-month absence.The feud began the weeks prior to Starrcade, when Vicious was announced as the number one contender for Steiner's WCW World Heavyweight Championship. In the main event at Starrcade, Steiner would retain his WCW World title against Vicious. However, Vicious managed to earn another championship match against Steiner at Sin, in a Four Corners match. On the January 10 edition of WCW Thunder Vicious defeated Steiner by disqualification, in a match contested for the WCW World title, thus Steiner retaining. The secondary feud heading in to Sin, was between Goldberg and Buff Bagwell. This feud began at Mayhem, where Goldberg hit a Spear on the referee on accident after Luger pushed him in his place. Although this would have resulted in a disqualification, Goldberg won the match after a jackhammer. Luger would claim that Goldberg had lost via disqualification, which led to his desire of ending Goldberg's undefeated winning streak. This feud carried over to Starrcade where Goldberg's career was on the line, as he would be forced to retire if he had lost, although Goldberg was victorious.Lex Luger and Buff Bagwell would then form the tag team of Totally Buffed in December 2000, where they got Goldberg's WCW Power Plant trainer, DeWayne Bruce, involved in the feud leading to a match between the two sides at Sin. Results ; ; *Chavo Guerrero © defeated Shane Helms for the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (11:14) *Reno defeated Big Vito (08:41) *The Jung Dragons (Yun Yang and Kaz Hayashi) (w/ Leia Meow) defeated Evan Karagias and Jamie Noble in a Tag Team Match (09:21) *Ernest Miller (w/ Ms. Jones) defeated Mike Sanders (05:44) *Team Canada (Lance Storm, Mike Awesome and Elix Skipper) (with Major Gunns) defeated The Filthy Animals (Konnan, Rey Mysterio, Jr. and Billy Kidman) (with Tygress) in a Six-Man Penalty Box match with Jim Duggan as the Special Guest Referee (13:07) *Meng defeated Terry Funk © and Crowbar (with Daffney) in a Triple Threat match for the WCW Hardcore Championship (11:41) *The Natural Born Thrillers (Sean O'Haire and Chuck Palumbo) (w/ Mike Sanders) defeated The Insiders (Kevin Nash and Diamond Dallas Page) © in a Tag Team match for the WCW World Tag Team Championship (11:16) *Shane Douglas defeated General Rection © in a First Blood Chain match for the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (11:36) *Totally Buffed (Lex Luger and Buff Bagwell) defeated Goldberg and DeWayne Bruce in a No Disqualification Tag Team match (11:00) *Scott Steiner © (w/ Midajah) defeated Jeff Jarrett, Sid Vicious and Animal in a Four Corners match for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (07:53) Other on-screen talent See also *List of WCW pay-per-view events *World Championship Wrestling/Event history *Event gallery External links * WCW Sin at CAGEMATCH.net * WCW Sin on WWE Network Category:World Championship Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:2001 pay-per-view events